The present application describes systems and techniques relating to automated analysis of a cardiac signal of an organism, for example, by identifying an arrhythmia event such as a ventricular fibrillation event, its duration, and distinguishing between an identified arrhythmia event and noise in a physiological signal.
Over the years, various devices, such as an electro-cardiogram (ECG) device, have been used for monitoring hearts in living beings. The heart can be monitored for various types of arrhythmia events. For example, ventricular fibrillation (“VF”) is arrhythmia event that, in some instances, can be life-threatening. Ventricular fibrillation includes various symptoms including uncontrolled twitching of muscle fibers in the lower chambers of the heart. During ventricular fibrillation, the lower chambers of the heart responsible from removing blood from the heart do not function properly. In some instances, VF can be manifested in various heart disorders including a heart attack.
The electrical activity of various organs, such as the heart or brain, can be monitored, and this electrical activity can be analyzed to look for patterns that may assist in diagnosing various conditions. For example, the electrical activity of the heart can be monitored to track various aspects of the functioning of the heart. Given the volume conductivity of the body, electrodes on the body surface or beneath the skin can display potential differences related to this activity. Anomalous electrical activity can be indicative of disease states or other physiological conditions ranging from benign to fatal.